Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Camp
by Michael Exent
Summary: *Apps Open for season 2* Episode 4 is here! We had a COMPLETELY shocking episode and trust me, you will LOVE it! Also, please view the application for season two if you want to compete!
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: Return of Camp Wawanakwa

Chris: Hey there viewers! Guess where we are... that's right! Camp Wawanakwa! This is where it all started. Since we have a new cast, we figured it was only right to bring them here!

*Boat arrives*

Chris: And here they are! Staci, Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Mike, Dawn, Brick, B, Zoey, Dakota, Cameron, and Sam! Oh, and here's Heather, she drove the boat.

Heather: Well, I bought it and I have a co-host job. Eww, I'm just noticing that this diamond ring is really ugly, anyone want it?

Staci: Me!

Heather: Here! *tosses it to her*

Staci: I quit! Bye Total Drama, I'm rich!

Heather: *laughing* Be right back Chris.

*Boat leaves with Staci*

Staci *yelling*: It's fake!

Chris: Well, that's one contestant down, and now the teams will be even.

All: Yay!

Chris: Well, you all know the rules so I won't explain them.

*Heather arrives*

Heather: Brought her to Playa des Losers, and it is actually still very nice there. Poor her, she's all alone though. Oh well.

Chris: Haha!

Heather: So yeah, today's challenge is to climb Mount Total Drama! The teams will be decided by the order you get on!

Chris: Go to your cabin before you go to the challenge site. This season, you will share a cabin since one cabin was made for 12 people.

Heather: Go ahead and get settled.

-Cabin-

Zoey: So hey guys! How are you all doing?

Mike: Great!

***CONFESSIONAL***

Mike: *looks around* So this is the confessional? Wow, ah, well, Zoey is fanstic! She seems really kind and nice, I hope that I can be friends with her!

***END CONFESSIONAL***

-Cabin-

Dakota: Ugh, where's my phone? I NEED my phone! Help me find my phone!

Jo: Why don't you find it yourself?

Dakota: Ugh! You're so unbelievable.

Cameron: Girls, why don't we just get along? Confrontation is frowned upon in many areas. Please!

Jo: Toughen up! You need backbone! Don't stop us! Provoke us!

Cameron: Um... yes?

Jo: Can you say no?

Cameron: Yes.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Anne Maria: Those girls are really going at it! Seriously, I just feel like the ones I will be friends with are Lightning, Scott, B, Brick, and Zoey. Maybe that Mike dude, but he might not be the best of friends. *sprays hair*

***END CONFESSIONAL***

-Cabin-

Sam: Where's my DS? I need my DS!

Dakota: Join the club geek!

Scott: I'll help you Dakota!

Dakota: *blushes* Okay!

*Scott and Dakota look around*

Anne Maria: Wait! Where's my bag of hair spray and bronzer? Oh, Chris is gonna get the beat-down! He must have taken our stuff!

Cameron: My sleeping bag is gone!

Lightning: So is my favorite football!

Zoey: My MP3!

Mike: My favorite cologne!

Brick: My weights!

Jo: Okay, we're all missing something! Let's go get it from Chris! To the top of Mount Total Drama!

-Mount Total Drama-

Anne Maria: I NEED MY HAIR SPRAY AND BRONZER! *climbs*

Jo: *climbs*

*everyone climbs*

-Top of Mount Total Drama-

Heather: Who do you think is getting up first?

Chris: Either Jo or Brick.

*Lightning, Dawn, and Jo make it up*

Chris: Lightning and Jo are Team A. Dawn, you are on Team B.

*Dakota, Mike, Anne Maria, and Brick get up*

Heather: Dakota, Brick you are on Team B. Mike and Anne Maria are on Team A.

*Cameron, Scott, Zoey, B, and Sam make it up*

Heather: Cameron, Scott, and Sam are on Team B.

Chris: Zoey and B are on Team A.

Heather: Since Lightning got here first, he is the winner! His team is not going to elimination. Their team name is Mutant Maggots! The losers are Toxic Rats.

Lightning: Sha-Lightning!

***CONFESSIONAL***

Jo: So this place is a total radioactive wasteland and everybody here is a complete joke. *scowls deeper and rolls her eyes* Yeah, I'm disappointed. But that doesn't mean my game face is gone. I'm gonna stomp these twits one-by-one using nothing but pure power and common sense. No excuses or distractions. Period.

Scott: Am i happy this is where we're staying? no. Do i think it can work to my advantage? defiantly. *smirks* Also, there's a lot of hot girls here, like Dakota...watch, she'll end up with me.

Dakota: I guess I'm stuck here for the season, I might as well win and try. Not trying to be mean but many of these people are plain pathetic, I bet I can beat them with my eyes closed. And hoping there are hot guys here. But I'm seeing that most of them are just..ugh. Oh whatever now I'll be focused on winning, and nothing but winning. I sound like a diva...but gosh who wouldn't be one if we're stuck in this dump. Sorry about the divaness. Hope i win.

B: *clears throat, opens mouth to speak, fly annoys him, swats at fly, opens mouth to speak*

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Chris: As you can see, I only have 5 marshmallows. The first two go to Dakota and Scott *tosses marshmallows*

Heather: Sam is safe too! *tosses marshmallow*

Chris: Here you go... Dawn! *tosses marshmallow*

Heather: And the final marshmallow goes to... Brick! *tosses marshmallow*

Cameron: Aw, why me?

Dakota: Sorry Cameron, you were too scared of our fighting and you were just too soft.

Dawn: I had nothing against you.

Sam: Someone convinced me to.

Scott: You were Cameron.

Brick: Sorry dude, you weren't a valuable asset to Total Drama!

Heather: Okay, enough goodbyes, we are done here. Let's bring you to Playa des Losers with Staci the Desperate.

Cameron: Bye guys!

-TEAMS-

Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Lightning, Zoey, B, Mike, Jo

Toxic Rats: Dawn, Dakota, Brick, Scott, Sam

-ELIMINATION ORDER-

Staci, Cameron


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Canoeing in Lake Radio

Chris: _Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Heather and I introduced our new 13 contestants. After Heather gave her a fake diamond ring, Staci quit. Heather stole the cast's prized possessions to motivate them. The campers climed Mount Total Drama to find out what team they were in. The Toxic Rats lost in the end and voted out none other than the soft bubble boy Cameron. What do we have in store for the campers today? Find out today on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!_

[Theme Song]

Chris *on loudspeaker*: Hey there campers! It's me! Come to the arena for your next challenge!

-Arena-

Chris: Okay, before we begin the challenge, let's clear the air. Chef quit! We begged him to come back, but he refused. In the end, he agreed to being the supervisor at Playa des Losers, so we got a gourmet chef to cook for us this season. Please welcome DJ and his assistant Tyler!

All: Yay!

Chris: Today's challenge is a canoe race! Partner up and paddle to Boney Island. Once you get there, you must find the totem that has your name on it. The first team to get back wins.

Heather: Go!

-Shore-

Anne Maria: Wanna ride with me Lightning?

Lightning: Yeah!

***CONFESSIONAL***

Lightning: Aww yeah! Me and Anne Maria are gonna start dating by the end of the day, just watch! Sha-Lightning!

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Dakota: Scott?

Scott: Of course!

Dawn: So I guess it is me, Brick, and Sam together.

Zoey: Mike, you wanna ride?

Mike: *gasp* **Superhero** Who's Mike? I'm Personalidude! And yes citizen, I will ride with you! *gasp* **Mike** Um, yeah!

Zoey: What just happened?

Mike: Ummm, comedy act? *giggles*

Jo: Okay Silent B, it's me and you!

B: *Thumbs up*

**Toxic Rats**

Scott: So Dakota, you wanna go out sometime?

Dakota: Yes! *hugs him*

***CONFESSIONAL***

Scott: Told ya!

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Dawn: The first couple of the season, I can tell by your auras that this will last.

Brick: Congratulations, guys!

**Mutant Maggots**

Anne Maria: There's Boney Island!

Mutant Maggots: Woohoo!

Zoey: We made it to land! Let's go to find our names!

**Toxic Rats**

Dakota: It's so far away!

Dawn: Wait!

*Dawn meditates and the canoes go faster*

Sam: We made it to land!

Dakota: B, you look sick. Are you okay?

B: *thumb up*

Scott: Good, let's go find our names! *grabs Dakota's hand*

**Mutant Maggots**

-Boney Island-

Zoey: Mike, I found your name!

Mike: I found your's.

Zoey: Good!

Anne Maria: Here's Jo's.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Anne Maria: So we found Zoey, Mike, and Jo. Where the heck is mine? *shrugs and sprays hair*

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Anne Maria: Where is my name?

Zoey: I don't know.

Mike: Maybe it's *gasp* **Svetlana** Over there! Da! Let's look! *springs off to the other side of island* *gasp* **Mike**

Zoey: Why does he do that?

Anne Maria: Simple, multiple personalities disorder. My friend Nicki has it. Nicki has Roman, Rosa, and a few others. Mike has Svetlana, Vito, and Chester.

Zoey: We've never met Vito...

Anne Maria: I have. Last night I was awake while Sam was snoring. Mike kept switching between himself and those.

Zoey: You are a great friend. Thanks for telling me this! *hugs Anne Maria*

Anne Maria: Hey! Watch the hair!

**Toxic Rats**

Dakota: Oh Scott. I love you!

Scott: I love you too.

Dakota: Hold on one sec. *texting* Just wait here.

*Helicopter drops 2 things*

Scott: Wow, you just got them to drop our name things?

Dakota: When you're a rich and famous person, the world is under your rule.

*Scott kisses Dakota; Dakota kisses back*

Dakota: I love you so much.

Scott: Ditto.

Brick: Okay, we've all got our names, let's go!

-Lake-

Brick: Yes! The Maggots aren't here yet!

*Mutant Maggots arrive*

Brick: Ugh!

Dakota: Let's go!

Scott: Go people go!

-Camp Wawanakwa-

Heather: They're neck and neck!

Chris: I knew the water bombs would come in handy one day! *blows up a water bomb*

Dakota: Aaahh! *gets to land first* Yay! I won the challenge!

Heather: I will host the bonfire tonight so I will see you Maggots at the ceremony tonight.

-Bonfire-

Heather: The first marshmallow goes to Lightning. *tosses marshmallow*

Lightning: Sha-BAM!

Heather: Next ones are for Zoey and B. *tosses marshmallow*

Zoey: Yes!

Heather: Next one goes to Jo! *tosses marshmallow*

Jo: Haha! I'm still in here baby!

Heather: And the final marshmallow goes to... Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: Oh yeah, more time on this island! Bye bye weirdo!

Zoey: No! Why him!

Mike: It's okay, I will be fine at Playa des Losers.

Zoey: But I won't be with you.

Mike: I'll miss you.

Zoey: No you won't. I'm coming with you!

Mike: Really?

Zoey: Yeah, it's just a game anyways. I was probably gonna be voted out next anyways because I would be crying all day.

Heather: End the love-fest! You're both out!

Mike and Zoey: Okay!

*Mike and Zoey kiss*

Heather: Get in the boat.

*Heather brings them to Playa des Losers*

-TEAMS-

Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Lightning, B, Jo

Toxic Rats: Dawn, Dakota, Brick, Scott, Sam

-ELIMINATION ORDER-

Staci, Cameron, Mike, Zoey

A/N: I need you guys to PM me the person you would vote out if you lose. And about the double elimination thing, 1 was for a single elimination, 2 was a double, 3 was a quitter, and 4 was an elimination and a quitter. It just so happened that the couple was eliminated and quit. Send in confessionals and votes. These are the questions for the next challenge in the season:

1. Who is my favorite Total Drama character?

2. What was my favorite Total Drama season?

3. What is the name of my favorite Total Drama Island team?

4. What is the name of my favorite Total Drama Action team?

5. What is the name of my favorite Total Drama World Tour team?

PM YOUR VOTES WITH THE ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS!


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3- Dancing With the Stars

Heather: _Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, we had a canoe race to Boney Island. Once the cast got there, they had to find a piece of wood with their name carved into it. Dakota and Scott hooked up so Dakota did a little cheating. She called up the paparazzi to bring not only the Dakota wood, but the Scott wood. In the end, the Maggots lost again and poor old Mike was eliminated. Zoey felt so bad for her crush, so she quit with him. So we had a surprise double elimination. Reward episode tonight? I think not! Tune in to see what's happening tonight on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!_

[Theme song]

***CONFESSIONAL***

Jo: I can't believe that Zoey actually gave up her spot in the competition just to be with MPD-Boy! You won't catch ME doing that for any guy! Besides, now our team is short one player! Thanks a lot, you lovesick moron!

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Chris: So Heather, what should we do to the poor cast today?

Heather: Well, we were originally scheduled for a harmless game of dodgeball, but we will skip it since the Maggots are sucking and we are ahead on schedule.

Chris: So that means the challenge with the past contestants dancing with the one's we have now?

Heather: Yeah, but we need to tell one of them not to come since Zoey was eliminated on short notice. I know who though. *calls someone* Duncan, we don't need you today. Thanks!

Chris: That was that I guess.

Heather: Cody, Tyler, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and Beth are coming to dance with them. Let's call the dancers and contestants to the amphitheater.

*Amphitheater*

Chris: Recognize these guys? Come on out guys!

*The past contestants walk in*

Heather: You will have to choose a partner out of these guys.

Gwen: You know, I never understood why you are the cohost. You were the worst of them all.

Heather: Um, hello! Popularity! Something you might want to gain.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Anne Maria: So Heather is in a fight with Gwen and I just LOVE it so much! Almost as much as my hair spray. *sprays hair*

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Anne Maria: Maggots, let's choose wisely. I will take Noah, Lightning has Katie, Jo has Tyler, and B has Lindsay. The Rats can have the rest.

Dakota: Ooh, I want Cody!

Scott: I want Leshawna.

Dawn: I will take Trent.

Brick: *points to Gwen* I've got the goth girl.

Sam: And I've got Beth. Haha!

Heather: Now, you must do a dance in pairs at the same time as the rest of your team. Oh, and it has to be improv.

Chris: Go!

**Toxic Rats**

*Dakota steps on Dawn's foot and knocks her down along with the rest of the team*

Chris: I give it a 30%.

Heather: I agree. You get a 3/10.

**Mutant Maggots**

*Maggots dance well until Anne Maria sees Lindsay hugging Lightning*

Anne Maria: Are you hugging my man? *pushes Noah* Get off of my man girl! *grabs Lindsay by the hair and throws her* Oh, and you better NEVER hug another girl.

Lightning: Does this mean-

Anne Maria: Just kiss me! *kisses Lightning*

Chris: Nice touch with the drama! I loved it! You guys definitely get a 95%!

Heather: Agreed! You are the winners!

Chris: Rats, I'll be seeing you at the ceremony.

-Bonfire—

Chris: Well, that was an interesting fail at the challenge. I only have four marshmallows on this plate. They belong to Brick and Sam!

Sam: Yes! Haha!

Chris: The next one is for Scott.

Scott: Yes!

Chris: Dawn and Dakota, one of you are not returning to the next challenge. The final marshmallow belongs to… Dakota!

Dawn: What?

Brick: In Dakota's defense, you were the one who fell down.

Dawn: Oh well. Goodbye.

-TEAMS-

Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Lightning, B, Jo

Toxic Rats: Dakota, Brick, Scott, Sam

-ELIMINATION ORDER-

Staci, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Dawn


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4- A Penny Saved Is a Penny Earned

Chris: _Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, we had a challenge where our remaining contestants had to dance with a former Total Drama contestant in unison with the rest of their team. Heather and Gwen rekindled their old hatred for each other with a good old fight. Then when the Rats did their number, they fell. At the bonfire, Dakota convinced her team to kick off none other than the moonchild herself, Dawn. What do we have in store for the final 8 today? Who is going to Playa des Losers next? Find out right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!_

[Theme Song]

*Chris is standing on the Dock while Heather is on the boat*

Chris: Okay Heather, I will stay here and watch them to make sure they don't get any crazy ideas. Go to Playa des Losers and do what you need to do. *smirks*

*Heather drives away*

Chris: *blows air horn* Wake up! It is time for me to make an announcement.

*Everyone comes out of the cabin*

Anne Maria: What is it? I was still sleeping! *sprays hair*

Chris: It is the merge today! To celebrate getting here, we will give you guys a day to work on making friends, enemies, lovers, and alliances. Have fun!

***CONFESSIONAL***

Dakota: If Chris isn't lying, then this is the perfect time to have a date with my Scott.

***END CONFESSIONAL***

-Playa des Losers—

*Heather arrives*

Heather: Okay guys, here I am! You are the ones who will decide what happens today. You will do the challenge and compete for a spot back in the game, replacing the contestant who gets the boot today! Is anyone excited?

Staci: Ooh, my Great Aunt Yolanda invented excitement.

Heather: Ooh, this Great Girl Heather just invented he saying, "Staci you are not back in the game!"

Cameron: Haha!

Heather: Why are you laughing, you aren't in either! Anyways, you each pull three coins with the face of a contestant still in the game. The contestant who is pulled the most is eliminated, and the contestant that pulled that person the most will be back in the game!

*Everyone pulls*

Staci: I have Dakota, Dakota, and B.

Cameron: I have B, Lightning, and Brick.

Mike: B, Brick, and Dakota.

Zoey: B, B, and Anne Maria.

Dawn: Lightning, Jo, and B.

Heather: That means B is out and Zoey is back in the game!

Zoey: No! If Mike can't come, I don't go.

Heather: Then I randomly choose Dawn to go back to the game!

Dawn: Yay!

Heather: Let's get in the boat. Bye guys! B will be joining you shortly.

-Camp Wawanakwa—

Chris: Campers, please welcome back Dawn! B, she is taking your place!

B: *trudges to Boat of Losers*

*Heather drives B to Playa des Losers and gets back*

Heather: Okay, get on with your socialization.

Dakota: Let's go somewhere private Scott. *grabs Scott's hand*

Scott: Okay!

*Dakota and Scott walk to the woods*

***CONFESSIONAL***

Scott: A day off spent with the best girl in the world is awesome! Dakota and I are going to be together forever in this game! Oh, that sounded bad. We will love each other forever- WAIT! I can't say this right! I give up! At least I still have my KoKo! *smiles*

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Anne Maria: Come on Lightning! Let's go to the cabin.

Lightning: Sha-BAM!

*Anne Maria and Lightning walk to the cabin*

Jo: Worthless people! All you worry about is romance!

Brick: Romance can be fun! Well, if you are with the right person. Like me and you, we are the same! Military training, very fit, and strongest! We are considered a perfect match.

Jo: Are you asking me out?

Brick: Um, well, I guess I am. *blushes*

Jo: Well, request granted! Just don't expect me to quit with you like Zoey.

Brick: Trust me, I won't need you to! I am winning this game!

Jo: We'll see about that!

Brick: *kisses Jo* May the best man win!

*Brick and Jo walk to the bonfire area*

-Woods—

Dakota: I really hope we can work together to get Dawn, Sam, Brick and Jo out. They are the only non-couples here. We can team up with Lightning and Annie in a couples' alliance! It would be great!

Scott: Good idea! I've never thought about that.

Dakota: I know I make good ideas!

Scott: You've got that right KoKo!

Dakota: I love you Scott!

*Scott and Dakota make out*

-Main Area—

Sam: I can't take it anymore! I hate this game and I quit! Take me away from here now!

Dawn: I want to go with him!

Heather: Fine! Come on!

*Heather drives them to Playa des Losers*

*Anne Maria, Scott, Lightning, Jo, Dakota, and Brick arrive there*

Anne Maria: So we are the final 6?

Chris: Yes you are!

Jo: Yes! *grabs Brick's hand* I knew I would make it far!

Dakota: Wait, Jo and Brick are dating?

Brick: Yes!

Scott: Wow, couples really are the strongest part of a reality TV show.

Anne Maria: I know right.

Lightning: Sha-BAM!

Chris: Oh, and guess what.

All: What?

Chris: You will make the final 5 tonight. Anne Maria said the key phrase meaning she triggered the ceremony and she is invincible!

Anne Maria: Yes!

Chris: And you can pick one person of your gender to be safe with you.

Anne Maria: I choose… Dakota!

Dakota: Yes!

Anne Maria: Don't get too excited Blondie!

-Bonfire Ceremony—

Chris: I have 5 marshmallows. They belong to Anne Maria and Dakota.

*Anne Maria and Dakota stand next to Chris*

Chris: Brick!

Brick: Yes! Safe another week!

*Stands next to Chris*

Chris: Jo!

Jo: That's what I'm talking about!

Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow! It belongs to either Scott or Lightning.

Scott: Just give it to me!

Chris: But it doesn't belong to you! It belongs to Lightning!

Lightning: Sha-BAM!

Dakota: No! Why him?

Scott: It's okay, just win it for me. I will be rooting for you. I love you KoKo!

*Dakota kisses Scott just before he is driven to Playa des Losers*

Chris: The final 5! Congrats guys! You'll need all the luck you can get for the next couple of challenges!

REMAINING CONTESTANTS (5)- Anne Maria, Lightning, Dakota, Jo, Brick

ELIMINATED- Staci, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, (Dawn returns) B, Sam, Dawn, Scott


	5. Season 2 Announcement

**Hey guys! We are nearing the end of my TD:ROTI Camp here on the site. Since I want to start the second season within a week after the end of the first season, I want you guys to start sending in your applications for season two. There are going to be 16 contestants from the original cast and the TD:ROTI cast. You are allowed to change up the contestant as far as physical appearance, but NO personality changes. I have an application to test you knowledge of you chosen contestant, Below is the application form. PLEASE FILL IT OUT WITH A REAL CONTESTANT'S INFO AND NOT AN OC'S. Thank you for making all of this possible!**

**P.S. The contestants are as follows:**

**Tyler**

**Heather**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Duncan**

**DJ**

**Cody**

**Mike**

**Anne Maria**

**Zoey**

**Dakota**

**Cameron**

**Staci**

**Lightning**

**Scott**

**-Michael Exent**

**Name:**

**Age (15-17):**

**Stereotype:**

**~~PHYSICAL APPEARANCE~~**

**Hair: **

**Top:**

**Bottom:**

**Shoes:**

**Accessories:**

**~~OTHER~~**

**~~AUDITION TAPE~~**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name: Chris McLean**

**Age (15-17): 25 (He's the host, not a contestant)**

**Stereotype: The Host With the Most**

**~~PHYSICAL APPEARANCE~~**

**Hair: Same as show**

**Top: Same as show**

**Bottom: Same as show**

**Shoes: Same as show**

**Accessories: Same as show**

**~~OTHER~~**

**Chris loves torturing the teens and loves to remind them of their unbreakable contracts towards the Total Drama series. In his free time, he enjoys torturing children, making challenges, and penciling additions into the contestants' contracts.**

**~~AUDITION TAPE~~**

**DON'T NEED ONE FOR THE HOST**


End file.
